Surprising Valentines
by S.J. More
Summary: It's about a Valentine's dance. SSHG! It has been completed. But I might add a sequel as many reviewers would like it!


**Surprising Valentines**

* * *

"Draco do you want to go to the dance with me?" Asked Pansy Parkinson in Potions class.

"No, I already have someone to go with!" Shouted Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, that's enough she's right there," whispered Snape silkily.

"Sorry Professor!" Said Draco and went back to his potion.

'This holiday is a bloody waste of time', thought Snape.

A cupid shot into the room and started zooming around.

"Ahh!" Screamed Parvati.

Snape looked up and took out his wand.

The cupid looked at Snape and shot an arrow, which missed narrowly.

"Petrificus Totalus," Said Snape and it fell to the ground with a thud.

Lavendar and Seamus were looking at Parvati.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville looked to see what was the matter.

"What's happened?" Asked Snape coming over.

"It's Parvati she got hit!" Cried Lavendar.

"Take her to Madam Pomfrey, Miss Brown." Said Snape and told the class to resume the lesson.

'Valentine's day is worthless and there is nothing important about it'. Snape thought, 'it's just a reason to get people out of class'.

After 10 to 2, Snape called out, "Class dismissed."

Everyone left his class quickly and quietly.

Snape had no more classes for the day so he sat at his desk and started grading class papers.

"Now I have to attend this stupid ball, with all the hormonal students," hissed Snape.

"Don't worry, Severus it should be to bad." Said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Sure, Albus, those stupid cupids have tried to shoot me enough times already, I think I have at least ten arrows and counting. Should I act like cupid and throw them at random students as well?" Snapped Snape.

"Of course, if that's what you feel like doing, you have my permission." Laughed Dumbledore gaily.

"Right Albus!" Said Snape.

"And this time, you stick around until ten at night or else!" Said Dumbledore with a chuckle.

"Or else what?" Asked Snape.

"I'll make you dance with a student at the end of year dance." Laughed Dumbledore.

"Ah, Albus go away." Snarled Snape.

"Alright but you had better dress nicely." Smiled Dumbledore and left.

"Yeah right!" Said Snape and went to get his dress robes on as Dumbledore ordered he would probably come up with something stupid for him.

At the dance, Snape looked around no one was dancing.

Albus and Minerva looked at each other and snickered.

"Well some dance you are having Albus!" Sneered Snape.

"Just wait!" Smiled Albus.

"Sure!" Said Snape and sat down with a glass of punch.

Half the dance passed by with a few people dancing but most people were sitting and talking.

Potter and Miss Chang were dancing which caused a few slytherins to laugh and a few catcalls.

The youngest Wealsey was dancing with a Hufflepuff.

The last of the Mr. Weasleys (for now) was dancing with Padma Patil.

Most 6th and 7th year wear dancing, some third but that was pretty much it.

Snape looked on the floor for someone in particular who could not be found.

Draco Malfoy was also missing, Snape looked at Pansy crying and sitting by Malfoy's guards.

Snape kept looking through the crowd for Mr. Malfoy and a Miss Granger but there were not in the great hall to his wondering eyes.

He looked at most of the staff dancing but that was nothing new.

Lavendar Brown was talking with Mr. Finnigan but then she ended the conversation with a slap again his face.

Snape smirked and almost laughed.

"Bitch!" Snape heard across the great hall from Seamus.

But then everyone stopped dancing and looked at the site at the door, There was Miss Hermione Granger but she was on Draco Malfoy's arm.

Snape gaped at the pair, a Malfoy was actually going with a mud-blood, what would Draco's father say?

"Oh my god, Hermione, you look wonderful!" Said Parvati and smiled.

"Thanks!" Blushed Hermione.

"So Hermione what do you expect me to do? Go and negotiate with Snape or what is your plan?" Asked Draco.

"Just...well just walk me up there and pull out a chair if that won't reunion your reputation to much!" Smiled Hermione.

"Nope, not since you've changed my life!" Smirked Draco trying to smile but it just wouldn't happen.

"Thanks Draco." Said Hermione.

"Yup!"

Snape looked at the pair talking to each other but then he looked around for Potter and Ron.

"So do you think her plan will work?" Asked Harry.

"Of course it will mate, since when doesn't Hermione's plans work?" Asked Ron.

Snape looked at them and didn't notice Draco and Hermione came behind his chair.

Then after her heard a chair being pulled out, he looked over at Draco and Hermione.

"Hello Professor!" Said Draco, and kissed his ladies hand and left.

"Hello Professor Snape." Said Hermione and smiled.

"What do you want Miss Granger? Why aren't you dancing like the rest of the dunderheads?" Asked Snape.

"My crush hasn't ask me to dance yet, and Draco is not him, he was just doing me a favor." Said Hermione earnestly.

"Well why would your crush want to walk all the way over here by me to get you?" Asked Snape.

"That I don't know why but I'm pretty sure he has the guts too." Smiled Hermione.

Snape looked at the great hall and the only people who weren't staring at Hermione was most of the male Gryffindors and a few slytherins.

"So I take it, this person isn't a fellow Gryffindor?" Asked Snape and moved his hand over to where Harry and Ron were.

"No, They know who it is already." Said Hermione.

"Oh and they didn't tell him?" Asked Snape.

"Not that I know!" Smiled Hermione and looked Snape over carefully.

Draco and Pansy were now dancing.

"How do you know this male will even notice you?" Asked Snape.

"He already noticed me, it's just whether he wants to dance with me or not?" Said Hermione, still looking Snape over.

"Well good luck!" Said Snape and got up.

Albus and Minerva were at the doors.

"Sorry Severus but attempting to leave without one dance earns you one!" Said Minerva sternly.

"It's thirty minutes past ten, so I can and will leave whether you like it out not." Said Snape.

Then he looked at the Gryffindors coming over and blocking the door.

"What's going on?" Snarled Snape.

Neville shook but stood his ground he was staying her for Hermione's sake.

"Move!" Snapped Snape.

"But Professor, couldn't you just dance with one person?" Asked Harry.

"Why would you care Potter?" Snarled Snape.

"Because she is my friend and she would like you to dance with her Professor." Said Harry.

Snape turned around and looked at Hermione, she was sitting up there and had her head down.

"Miss Granger?" Asked Snape shortly.

"Yes, Professor why not?" Asked Draco coming over.

"Mr. Malfoy, why not what?" Asked Snape.

"Just dance with her, at least not everyone will be staring at you, half of all the Gryffindors know so they don't have to see and some slytherins won't be watching cause they might actually be dancing with someone else." Smiled Draco and picked some random Gryffindor and started dancing.

"Draco how could you?" Snapped Pansy.

"My legs took me there." Said Draco back.

Snape looked at Albus and Minerva who were dancing as well.

The 7th year Gryffindors remained at the door.

Harry and Ron pushed their Professor toward Hermione's direction.

Snape took the hint and left, to go and dance with Miss Granger -no Hermione.

"Hermione," said Snape and tapped Hermione on the back, "would you like to dance with me?" Asked Snape.

Hermione excepted his hand and they went to dance.

Hermione rested her head on Snape's shoulder and he froze while dancing.

No one dared to make a move while they were dancing except the staff and the 7th year Gryffindors and some slytherins.

Eventually Snape got used to the feel of Hermione on his shoulder and went along with the music.

He didn't scowl in those short seconds at anyone.

So the third years just danced along to but close to the wall just in case he turned back into their mean, angry potions master, at least, as they knew him as.

After the song ended, Hermione stepped away from Snape and then ran out of the door with tears in her eyes.

Snape walked over to Albus and asked, "Why is it that they always cry, no matter what you do?"

"She must be happy," smiled Albus who was dancing with McGonagall.

"Or she might be sad that she has to leave tomorrow." Suggested McGonagall.

"That too!" Said Albus.

Hermione ran to her head girl run and cried, he danced with her and she felt so sad and happy inside, she might never see him again.

Suddenly there was a faint knock at her down.

At first she didn't think that anyone was there but after the second knock she went over to the door.

Then she opened it and there stood Professor Snape.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

"Yes," squeaked Hermione.

"Well you don't look like you're alright, may I come in?" Asked Snape.

"Certainly."

After a few minutes of silence Snape thought of something to say.

"I was wondering Miss Granger," -Hermione raised her head to meet his eyes- "would a smart girl like yourself be interested in coming here over the summer to work on a potion with me?" Asked Snape, practically surprising himself.

"I'd love too!" Shouted Hermione but then looked at the floor.

"Alright, then Miss Granger, I'll see you then. I'll send you an owl two weeks after school."

Hermione sat in her room thinking about what school of learning she should go into, there were many but not that many in the field that she wanted.

Potions.

Maybe Snape would let her help out with his class next year.

As she was thinking she didn't even notice the big black owl that landed in her room.

She looked at it and then was about to run away when it was just offering her a letter.

"Oh my, are you Professor Snape's owl?" Asked Hermione.

The owl hooted.

"So Professor, do you need anything else?" Asked Hermione while watching Snape do a potion.

"No, Hermione, and by the way, what are you planning on doing?" Asked Snape.

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe I could have a, well..."

"Spit it out Miss Granger." Snapped Snape.

"Could I have an apprentice job here with you?" Asked Hermione and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I suppose Hermione, but where would you be sleeping? Surely you don't want to stay in the dungeons with an old bat like me!" Said Snape sarcastically.

"Well, I haven't decided yet!" Said Hermione truthfully.

* * *

**Finish**

**By: S. J. More**

**Rated: PG**

**Characters: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger**


End file.
